The phosphorylation of nonhistone chromosomal proteins (NHCP) appears to exert a regulatory influence on transcription in eukaryotic cells. The phosphorylation of NHCP in vitro in isolated nuclei will be used to study what effect cordycepin and other adenosine analogs have on various classes of NHCP. These studies will be extended to L1210 cells in vitro to correlate the effects of cordycepin on the phosphorylation of NHCP and RNA synthesis. The latter system will also allow a determination of what effect the adenosine deaminase inhibitor, 2'-deoxycoformycin, has on the action of cordycepin on the phosphorylation of NHCP. Further analysis of NHCP from rat liver will be performed in order to isolate those NHCP which stimulate transcription via RNA polymerase II in vitro. Characterization of stimulatory NHCP will be performed with specific antineoplastic drugs as pharmacological probes of their molecular sites of action in a cell-free transcription system. The effects of adenosine analogs will be further explored by assessing the phosphorylation of NHCP in nucleosomes, the transcriptional unit in eukaryotic cells.